Postcards From Paradise
by JAKESGIRL4EVER
Summary: Sequel to "Take Me By Storm". She was force of nature, an earthquake in his soul, everything he ever wanted. Falling in love with her and falling into their life together had taken him by storm. Years later, has it been a picnic in paradise or another natural disaster waiting to happen? How to navigate raising 7 kids, and a midlife crisis? " I'll send ya a postcard from paradise"..
1. Chapter 1

**This beginning is very different. Only the bolded words are said out loud - the rest is all internal dialogue. The italicized words are Jake talking to himself.**

**Prologue from Paradise...**

"**Bella."** I hear myself breathe your name as I fall back next to you. I'm still shaking, convulsing involuntarily as the waves of my final orgasm subside. The sun's coming up already, long sheer curtains are dancing in and out of the open patio door on the brisk morning breeze blowing in from the Pacific. The sky's turned from inky black to lavender, replacing the candlelight in our room.

"**Feels good.."** you mumble kicking the sheet off your overheated body. I'm sure you're talking about the breeze now that I've torn myself away from your body.

You've left me exhausted, physically and emotionally spent in the aftermath of such exquisite love making, I'm in awe and so fucking blissed out. With the only ounce of energy you've spared me, I turn my head on our pillow to find you share in my current state. My eyes drift shut as male pride and satisfaction rushes through my body, convening at the tip of my thoroughly worked cock, causing an unexpected twitch and tingle.

You smile lazily at the weak groan that escapes me. Your fingers find mine next to you, and wind loosely into them, creating our necessary connection.

Lying naked, fully exposed to each other, I watch you through heavy, slitted eyes, the quick rise and fall of your chest as you fight to catch your breath like me. Lit by the early morning sunrise, your beautiful face is flushed a deeper pink than usual, a moist sheen of perspiration glistens over your beautiful body. You're glowing like an angel in the aftermath of our marathon love making. Your velvety lips are wet, nearly the color of rubies from my harsh and hungry devouring, your soft tongue peeks out, sweeping away excess moisture I've left as your sweet breath rushes in and out, over them. _Beautiful...is all I ever think when I see you. _

Even exhausted, your sinfully perfect breasts, beckon to every inch of maleness I possess. _Especially the nine to ten inches of me you own so completely. _I watch them heaving towards heaven with every breath you take, your tantalizing nipples, still pinched tight, betraying your insatiably aroused state, they call to me.

_My mouth waters.._._annnd fuck._.._I have to look away_. Too tempted to gorge myself again on your body, your perfection, I hope for the hundredth time since last night, you'll forgive me - you'll understand - forgive my selfish needs. But ,this is all so overdue.

I find your eyes fluttering, but still closed. They'll remain that way a few more moments as you regain your bearings, returning from the high we've catapulted each other into.

With a surge of energy, I turn on my side to face you. Stabbing my elbow into our pillow, causes your face to roll towards me slightly. Your lips stretch into a soft - knowing smile, while my thickly stubbled cheek, flattens against my palm. The uncontrollable urge to touch you returns, and I watch my free hand reach to the hollow at the base of your throat where sweat has begun to pool. Swirling my thick finger thru the dampness, I trace down your chest, between your creamy full breasts, up and around each softening nipple, allowing my hand to come to rest on your belly, just above your sparse smattering of soft, wet, curls.

I sigh at the memory of our more youthful days, and the first time I touched you _here_, all soft, slick, and bare. You were everything I truly wanted, needed, and didn't dare let myself dream of.

_Mygod woman...if you could just feel an ounce of what I feel for you - just once._

Caressing you from one hip to the other, I marvel briefly at the memory of each child we conceived. Splaying my hand wide, it fills the space between your hips bones, where our children grew, _here,_ within your strong, amazing body. I trace the faded scars, from the boy's emergency birth...remembering each child, each moment they were lifted from your body and handed to me, where I could finally nurture and protect them.

Our children. So loved, so wanted. I recall and relish the memory of the shape and feel of you, _of them_, encased in my hands. So many months, so many long nights, so many babies.._.fuck!_ 7 kids in twelve and a half years! I fight the urge to laugh out loud, not wanting to wake you. Only the helplessness I felt holding you and your belly, sobers me quickly. It was the only physical act of security and protection I could provide, and it drove you crazy.

I was tormented with anxiety through every pregnancy , worried I couldn't keep you or the babies safe. The doubt and fear never left me after what happened to you and baby Jai. ***cough...cough...cough***

The familiar strangling sensation immediately grips my throat at that mere memory, making mechoke- ***cough...cough...cough...***

" **Jake? Baby? youokay?"** Your murmuring voice soothes me, your hand still entwined in mine, you squeeze, immediately quieting that demon.

Lying here next to you, fifteen years later, I'm finally at peace.

You've given me everything I ever wanted. Never denied me, always supported me, right or wrong. You let me learn, allowed me to become the man I should be. You're the woman of every man's dreams.

I know you question what stirs such passion in me; how my physical need for you is so inexhaustible. You worry needlessly about other women, and where my seemingly insatiable hunger will take me. _Take us_.

The answer is simple — but incomprehensible, till you can understand the bliss I experience in moments like this; till you know the joy I feel being naked beside you, and ohoh so far inside you, _only you. _Unfathomable, until you understand the satisfaction I possess in knowing you are *_mine_* sated and completely contented. _*mine*_ in witnessing all life's tension melt from your face, released through shuddering spasms from your body - _the only body I adore _- all because of the orgasms I'm able to give you. I triumph in every gasping, breathless release my hands, mouth, and cock coax from you, and from your sometimes _unwilling _body.

Oh, sweetheart, the challenges you still present, he fights over sex, over dragging you into bed or a locked bathroom, while children whine at the door, or prowling over your sleeping body and working you into submission..._oh yes, your fight is as sweet as your fuck_...I love that you still give me the thrill of the chase I need so badly as a man. And always when I least expect it. In ways I least expect it.

My body floods with desire and I wish you'd open your eyes; _see how you make me feel!_

Sobering at the vision of serenity you are in your sleep, I realize my greatest, most satisfying moments as a man, aside from the birth of our children, has been my conquest of you, and your body. The way you need me, like I need you, every man is not as lucky, Bells...All the times our bodies and our minds and souls, have melded together and shared in explosions of passion, will forever be etched in my memory. The passionate highs AND the passionate lows.

I cherish them all as I do you.

I hate that I'll never be able to express myself as fully as either of us might like. Not with conversation, anyway. It's simply not programmed into my, alpha male, hard wiring. So, our stupid misunderstandings continue, tho not as bad as before. I promise, sweet Bella - I'm always looking for ways to return the love you pour over me and our family so freely. I'm not totally oblivious, or ungrateful - just not verbal, enough. And, just because I allow this glimpse inside my fucked up head - don't expect a bunch of sappy love letters to start showing up anytime soon, either.

_**Shit**_

Its through our physical contact, to an extent you're not even aware of, that I feel most _competent_ in accurately expressing my feelings and desire for you. The depth of my love for you.

I know, I know - this is right up there with the "I need sex like air, water and food." debate all over again. So, no, babe, its not a conscious choice I make using physical over verbal expression; I do wish I could be what you want, and need- its just...I'm, I'm not hard-wired for it.

But with a constant physical connection, I sense we maintain our youthful closeness, and its how I feel most loved by you.

With a soft grunt you tug the sheet to your shoulder rolling away from me. ***fuck* ** Only then do I realize I've been stroking your soft skin mindlessly, staring at you while you sleep, disturbing you and making me look like a pathetic, lovesick, pussywhipped...

Well, hello, flipside.

"**Mmmmmm. The finest ass on the two continents I've roamed.**" I growl low in appreciation, caressing your soft, round, ass cheeks, now bared to me.

" **Hawaii'snot acontinent...Jacob**." you scold softly, tugging the sheet over my luscious view. Refusing to abandon my quest, I slide my hand under the sheet, to continue caressing your ass.

" **letmesleep. ** **justaminutelonger."** you murmur sleepily.

"**Okay, justaminutelonger, Sweetheart.**" I mock you, pressing a smile against your cheek, and leave a kiss. " **But then I've got something **_**else **_**for you."** I tease, flicking my tongue against your ear, pressing my stiffening cock to burrow against the crack of your ass.

Your long,non-response, puts me on my back in a frustrated huff - giving you the momentary rest and space you need before your day gets turned up on high.

Oh, and while we're at it, I have a question for you: I muse tossing an arm across my eyes.

_My inner monologue continues, practicing and voicing all the things I wish I could say to you..._

Bells, is the depth of our love and the trust we hold each other in, ever proven more completely than through our willingness to do _anything_ that would bring the other their greatest pleasure?

** _Really? That's how you plan to bring up the ass quest? Really? Listen to your own conscious teasing you.**_

I know, I know! Some of my "_requests"_ you've at read about, butt (no pun intended) they go so far against your PG13 conditioning you can't ever see us in those positions - _literally,_ but I thought... you might _like_ to play Fifty Shades of Gray - _occasionally_. Maybe, Fifty Shades of Black? We could make up something you're comfortable with.

My snort of laughter, startles you, as I can plainly envision your expression as well as feel your stinging protest against my bare chest.

But here is the truth I perceive on this topic; I say to myself for now, grasping your hand to my heart. The level of complete abandon, even depravity, we allow ourselves to experience together, is a direct measure of the love we feel for one another.

I know you _think_ some of the "acts" I've requested are contradictory of love, but at a base, guttural, _primitive_ level, don't you know it to be true? Isn't trust and complete surrender ultimate acts of love?

_*needs work*_ I hear from deep inside my head, along with the boys snickers.

"**Bella"** I whisper, scooping my arms around you, pulling you tightly against my chest. See how your head rests perfectly against the pads of my pecs, the way your waist rests against me, thin and curved, at the perfect level for my circling arms, how your curvaceous ass, fits perfectly within the indentation of my hip bones. Don't you see what a perfect cushion your body provides me for fucking you wildly, hard and fast from back here. Just like the animal you turn me into when your warm, wet, tight, entrances, line up against my huge, hard, aching, cock.

A desperate plea escapes me as I nuzzle my face into your long soft waves, " **Bella, please..."** I groan overcome by my favorite scent ...our sex and sweat mixed with your lingering Victoria's Secret perfume.

"**Don't you know.."** I moan absently losing myself in the fantasy of very naughty needs. Things that would drive me crazy, and heat up the next fifteen years, like a wildfire...

" **Know what, Jake?" ** you purr, as you awaken, your soft hands stroking over my iron embrace, your sweet firm ass, shifting against my cock.

"**Nothing".**..I murmur smiling above your head.

Baby, just know.. that for me, there would be no greater joy, than if you would just _try_ some of the other sex "requests" I've made of you over the years. Just try to be more open minded and accepting. I swallow these requests silently as usual, and we go on.

" **So, what do you want for your birthday this year?"** I tease poking at you with my erection.

" **Oh I dunno.**" you grumble, twisting in my arms.

Your hands push my shoulders back hard, leveling my six foot eight inch body against the mattress. With my head cushioned against a cloud of pillows, I grin up at you - taking in my favorite sight.

You, naked, bare breasted, straddling my waist, that's inches too wide for your tiny thighs to hold between them for very long. I caress your long lovely legs, with each hand, loving how they start shaking with effort, then give out on you as you come hard around my stiff, thick cock, shoved deep between them. Ohh and watching my massive cock push and pull in and out of your pink wet pussy, makes me come like crazy.

Our hands entwine as you settle atop my stomach. With a naughty smile you lift our linked palms and thrust yourself, and our hands forward, high above my head. Your soft grunt lingers in my ears, as our hands hit the padded headboard, my thick arms sink into the plush pillows, while your gorgeous tits bump against my face, the hardening tips teasing back n forth across my mouth as you move.

" **What do YOU want for your Birthday this year?" ** you demand, trying to take the spotlight from yourself as usual.

" **Me?" ** My 6 year old self squeals, delighted at the prospect of my birthday, and naked present requests being solicited. I want to slide my finger right into your tight little hot spot, giving you that undeniable hint.

The beautiful, giving, selfless expression on you face, sobers me instantly...I want to tell you everything I'm thinking. I wish I could tell you more of what you want to hear from me, instead of more of what I want you to hear. Silently, I beg for your understanding with my eyes...and you have no idea, what a depraved ass I am.

My greatest gifts are knowing, seeing and feeling the pleasure we share with each other.

I can't resist cupping your face in my hands...our eyes lock in a wordless exchange, as I will you to understand me silently, my thumbs caressing both sides of your face.

"What Jake? Whats wrong?" you ask gripping my wrists. I want to shout.

Don't you know, there's no boundary I would not gladly violate to satisfy _your_ desires; no fantasy you can imagine I would not gladly fulfill for you. I love you, I trust you, and I need your love and trust in return. I feel all of those things most intensely when we're naked, sharing ourselves, surrendering ourselves to each other. Open up to me Bells..._completely_. I need that from you.

"**It'll be okay Jake. I'm not mad at you..." ** you pull my hands from your face.

I feel them shaking.

"**Are you afraid of me now?"** I ask rubbing my thumb across her thick platinum band.

" **No. I just don't want what we have to ever be ...ruined."** you shrug, chewing your lower lip harshly...as your thumb strokes mindlessly over my thicker platinum band.

We've worn the symbols of traditional marriage for so many years. Exchanged in a frustrated hasty exchange one night when I gave up, saving them for our real wedding. Shoving hers on her finger after a fit of jealousy, satisfying a demand to mark her physically as mine, clearly as taken.

See! These are all the reasons I crave the physical aspect of our love, its the underlying basis of my carnal obsession with you. The reasons I have to have you _completely_, and by force if necessary. I've waited so long for you to make the sacrifice. Make the commitment.

You are simply everything to me.

I could **never** bear to lose you.

My heart pounds furiously at the idea.

A glance at the clock tells me our precious time together is slipping away quickly. I also realize the last breathtaking night before this one, had been inexcusably long ago.

I had to do better.

Freeing my hands from yours, I grasp your face, guiding you to my lips.

"**I have to do better, Bella.**" I whisper, our lips brushing on the b's. "**We have to do better..."**

You nod quickly. Your plump lip still trapped painfully between your teeth, I know you're using it to fight back the tears threatening to spill from your eyes. I'm entranced by your beautiful face, your deep unsure gaze...Yes, .I spend way too much time just staring at you.

Pulling you against my body, you reach up, brushing your hair away from your perspiring forehead. **"Please...**," I whisper low, _willing_ you to understand me, Understand, I tell you all of this, and so much more, every damn time I say..."**I love you."**

"**I love you, too...Jake."**

Just as our lips touched, the double doors to our suite flew open.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I love you, too...Jake."**

Just as our lips touched, the double doors to our suite flew open with a bang.

"Mommy!"

"Momma!"

"Happy Birfday!"

A stampede of small feet pounded across the wood floor.

Bella squealed her protest, wide eyed with warning, so I flipped her under me, flinging the duvet over MY rear view.

"You kids shoulda..." I growled over my shoulder and stopped dead - not wanting to ruin the moment for her or for them.

" Eeeww" Slightly knowing voices grumbled loudly, making me feel even more like a perv than I was, with my own damn wife mind you.

" Mom! Daddy! Oh my god...you two!" Our very own Emily Post chimed in loud and clear.

Tucking my chin, I kissed the top of Bella's head. " Your daughter says good morning..." I teased down my chest at her.

"Told you dweebs not to come in here..." A duo spewed in stereo, from across the room, quickly hanging a sharp left out onto the balcony.

" Jeezus...Not again...Get a room, would ya..." The _most_ knowing voice boomed from across the room. I could clearly picture him leaning into the doorway, face buried in his I phone.

Twins #Two plopped a small birthday cake complete with fire hazard, onto the bed right at my elbow where Bella's face was buried.

"Watch her hair..." I growled batting at the thing's close proximity.

" Mommy? We know you're in there..." CJ poked between the folds of my massive bicep. "Come out for your birthday." He was oblivious to me, scowling at his intrusion.

Taking another rare opportunity at parenting this gang, I reminded them loudly, " You kids know you're supposed to ..."

" KNOCK!" the chorus rang out, followed by their mocking laughter.

" But yu neva ansa the doo!" Anna defended whispering to her mom through my protective arms.

" Okay Jake!" she heaved against me, signalling she was ready to face the crowd.

I rolled off her slowly, tugging the duvet strategically across my lap.

" Hey sweetheart, good morning." Bella gushed down at our three year old, Anna , shoving at the wild tangle hair with

one hand, while holding her sheet white knuckled to her throat with the other.

" We bought you a birthday cake, Momma.." CJ boasted proudly.

Damn that boy loves his momma, I thought as memories of my own mom poured through my mind.

" And a card, dummy." Wills shoved his twins shoulder in hard reminder, sending the card flying onto Bell's lap.

" I see that. Thank you!" Picking up the card she laughed as the twins jumped on the bed to get at her, and my lil' peanut, Anna, held her arms up to me so I could launch her onto the bed between us.

After taking my fill of her squealing laughter, soft chubby hugs, and wet baby kisses, I bounced her onto the mattress, between us, where she scrambled to the safety of...

"Mommy..." she sighed, snuggling against Bella's side as the older kids sang Happy Birthday.

Anna kicked her little feet up onto my lap...making herself fully at home as she joined in the song.

Surveying the faces in our hotel room on this, the day before I was gonna drag their mother to the alter, while here on our first family vacation to LaPush, I counted 15 years, 7 kids and the most beautiful wife ever... I was a lucky man. Very, very lucky.

With the happy birthday song done and the cake dug into - for breakfast- the room quieted.

" 39 forever, right babe?" I handed her another surprise. The black velvet box variety.

" C'mere you!" Her arm swung around my neck and she pulled me to her for a quick responsive kiss -

" Thank you..." she pecked my lips chastely to a chorus of groans and protest, then allowed Anna to help her work the black velvet box open.

"Whats this..." she eyed me curiously as Anna squealed in delight.. " Oooo pretty colors. Daddy, I wanone!"

"Our hand-fasting bracelets. I made them for us."

" Oh, Jake...they're beautiful. The workmanship is perfect." She sighed ,holding up the long colorfully woven bracelets to look at them better.

"Thank you." she mouthed at me with tears in her eyes.

" What for?" I teased, tucking her into my side.

"Well lets see.." she started, snuggling against me while squishing Anna between us in the process.

"These beautiful bracelets, for starters.." she tapped the long velvet box against my bare thigh as our eyes met.

Instantly, like a bucket of ice water thrown on a pair of dogs in heat - Bella's new beach cover up flew from across the room landing in her lap. A touristy "LaPush" cover up, featuring a large gray wolf howling on the front andringed on the bottom.

" Oh! This beach shirt, too! " she winked at me - " CLOSE YOURS EYES !" she barked, tugging the shirt over her head in record time, to the oblivious PG-13, morning matinee crowd , gathered in our room.

"Don't Look!" Twins #One growled at the smaller pair while stalking back into the room from the balcony.

"We didn't!" Twins Two, barked back.

"You did so!" Twins One teased.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"MOM! We didn't look!" Twins #Two wailed helplessly.

"I know sweeties, c'mere." She tugged Twins #Two into her lap, smoothing their soft toffee color waves from their eyes, while glaring at the older pair, and making her evil - _**"watching you"** _hand signals at them while they cracked up.

The older twins looked just like me, and the younger ones just like Bella. Our daughter Ella was the only perfect blend of the two of us. Making her too damn beautiful for her own good. I tried not thinking about it. I still saw a tiny wide eyed innocent whenever I looked at her. My first born daughter. A man's second greatest weakness - I was increasingly blinded to the tall, overwhelming beauty she was becoming at only 13.

" So...what are we going to do today?" Ella chirped, plopping down on the foot of our King size bed. "Its our first real family vacation, mom's birthday, and we've never been here..."

"aaand its their _wedding, whatever..." _Jai sneered, rolling his eyes as his fingers danced across the tiny screen of his I phone.

"There's NOTHING to do here!" Jax wailed, flopping onto the plush leather couch, next to his Twiddle Dee.

"Bullshit!" I roared surging from the bed in sudden irritation. I wrapped myself in the handmade duvet, snatched from the end of the bed. A traditional, native, Pacific Northwest wolf design in black and white, centered in a field of vibrant hand woven red.

"Ooooo watch out! There he is! The Quileute Chief!" Jai mocked loudly, with a crooked grin tugging on his smug little mouth.

I did look rather _Native_, wrapped in the Quileute design. Tall, dark and powerful, I seethed with irritation scanning this bedroom full of ingrates. I know my eyes flashed a dark warning of barely leashed anger and frustration to all who dared make eye contact.

"Go surfing!" I growled, flinging a long cascade of blanket over my shoulder. " That's all you guys _**ever** _do at home." I huffed gathering the cake remnants and filing it all in the trash.

" HERE!? We're supposed to surf here? " he snorted defiantly, kicking off the door jamb. "Have you even FELT the water? " Jai roared, pocketing his phone, and landing eye to eye, toe to toe with me in two strides.

" He's been too busy...getting busy with ma..."

"Jack! Enough!" Bella snapped at the pair entertaining themselves immensely over on the sofa.

I ground my teeth in frustrated restraint, trying to process the uncharacteristic challenge of my oldest.

" That's what the s_ixfuckinghundreddollars_ worth of wet suits is for." I hissed through clenched teeth. " Its the same damn ocean you surf at home with wet suits on in January."

When the boy crossed his thick arms, across his chest and rolled his eyes - **_R__OLLED his fucking eyes at me_ **- I needed an exit fast.

" Taking a shower!" I growled stepping around my seemingly, fearless firstborn, who was suddenly in _**very real** _danger of never fathering any children of his own.

Now, I knew exactly how Dad must have felt when I suddenly shot up 12 inches in one summer. When I filled the fuck out like someone was pumping hot air into me and stomped around growling into the face of the world - literally.

But at 15! Was I really, just 15 when all that shit happened?

I grabbed another look over my shoulder at the stranger I'd just encountered in my own room..._Shit..its when I lost my v-card to Leah, too._

****BAM!****

The solid oak door sounded like a cannon going off in these close quarters.

Hearing the gasps and shocked screeches behind me, I froze.

_"Shit"_ I did not meant to slam that heavy door. Anna would probably be crying right now and Bella would be stressing over..._everything and everyone._

Chancing a casual look-see, I opened the door a crack, sticking my head out only to find Anna crying on Bellas' lap - Bella glaring across the room at me, her face more flushed than before...more flushed than ..._yeah. I sucked._

" Sorry - didn't mean to do that!" I apologized to the unresponsive room. "Fuckit.." I grumbled shutting out everything. I just need some coffee and a nice, long, hot shower, I coached myself, while adjusting the water faucets to hot - steaming, relaxing, rejuvenating ...

My blanket fell to floor.

Stepping under the vigorous pulse of cascading heat, I willed the water to wash away everything from the last 48 hours.

Catching my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't understand what Bella saw in me. Too tall, all legs, no dark manscaping to speak of, hair too fucking long, _again_... almost boyish looking. I frowned ducking under the shower spray, wetting my hair thoroughly.

I need to cut the shit again. Bella never seemed to care anymore if it was long or short. Never said the things she did when we were younger. _Damnit. _ Igave Bells that mommy makeover, now I need a manover, a manup-mani-pedi-makeover.

Needed to decide who I was gonna be,for the next fifteen years! For Bella, for the kids, for myself.

No matter what , I couldn't wash away the disappointment the older kids expressed to find out they were coming here for vacation. _Shocking the hell outta me._ California, Las Vegas! Mexico! They all pleaded to go to the cliche mainland spots.

Their first visit ever to the mainland and they wanted to see those places...I can't ever get it right.

I thought they'd be thrilled with this location. My home, meeting family, learning their heritage! The beauty of it all, the mystery and adventure of their native homelands. Granted, Hawaii is a tough act to follow...but the climate change alone and the experience of extended family I'd hoped...

Hearing the small click of the glass door opening, plucked me from my pity party. A cool breeze washing over my warmed, wet body, I bent back, under the spray rinsing shampoo from my hair, relieved and happy to have her company.

Yeah, _her_...my Bells. And, here I was, _forcing_ her, to finally - once and for all - do the one thing she was vehemently against all these years.

Well, its not _exactly marriage_ -

I'd been as liberal and as least suffocating about it as possible, yet I wanted it to still be taken seriously. Not to mention the hellacious party it had turned into. Popping a native american hand-fasting on her, on my sister's to plan, had become a complete tribal celebration, with full customary regalia.

Yeah, I'd gone all out for her, _for them. _"Nawww dog", Paul's voice mocked me. "All for you."

Her warm hands trailed down my chest, joining the soapy suds in their streaming caresses over my body, stilling the frustrated growl building in my chest.

"Hey you.." her soft voice alone soothed me immeasurably, not to mention what her even softer touch did to me.

"Kids.." I could barely choke out the word as my stupid throat closed up with emotion.

" In their rooms getting ready. Seth's here, keeping the peace."

"God ,I love you." was all I could say while grabbing her and twisting, so she landed under the hot spray.

She needed a good long hot soaking, worse than me. Needed to soothe all the muscles she'd overused on me - all night long. "Bella..." smoothing the water from her face, she grasp my wrists, while I kissed her and kissed her, begging her forgiveness and for her help as frustrated tears fell, unnoticed, mixed with the shower spray running down my face.

" I don't know how to make anyone happy, anymore. I'm sorry..." I sobbed wrapping myself around her tiny frame.

" I thought the kids would be happy about us getting married, I thought you'd at least be, _happier_...its just an informal, no fuss, no stress, native ceremony."

" Its perfect." She cooed up at me pecking my chin. "The shock and surprise of it took a little time to wear off and then the overwhelming realization of where we are! All the family to meet. Jake - its a whirlwind! All consuming. Just like you." She pulled me in, opening for me, our tongues met, tangling, dancing, she was kissing me hard and thoroughly, dominating the kiss, not quite like she'd ever done before. It felt aggressive and greedy. I fucking loved it. Diving into her mouth with my tongue, I kissed her back just as passionately. Her tongue and hands stroking and soothing my very soul, as it raged with self doubts.

" Really?" Breaking the kiss, panting, my blood boiling, I rose to my full height. " You really like the idea?"

" I do." she winked, mocking one of the phrases she disliked. "No, I love it." she smiled, reaching across me for the soap. " Its not that I never wanted to marry you - it was about finding the right time and the right way, for us to do it, ya know?" She smiled rolling the soap in her hands as we both recalled the long , numerous conversations we had about religion, native traditions, spirituality, the debates over forever-ness being realistic...aaand she washed herself, totally uninhibited or affected by my presence.

_Fuckin mine! That inner demon growled._

" You know I didn't want to do it _while_ or _because_ I was pregnant. "

"Yeah," I snorted, knowing too well _that demand _ alone knocked out, most of the last 15 years. " Not pregnant OR lactating." I reminded her of the ever growing list of excuses, we fought over.

" And after not doing it "for" the first two babies, I couldn't' t ever let it look like we did it for any of the other babies." she babbled non stop while rinsing away her suds under the spray.

Suddenly I realized we were toe to toe. Bells looking up at me in silent question as she swiped the water, and soapy remnants from her face.

" What?" she asked looking worried.

Emotion flooded through me. My heart pounded. I was petrified to do or say anything more for the rest of the day.

" You made me wait so long, to give me your forever. I didn't think you'd ever do it. I didn't think you loved me enough to do it..." The 15 year old boys tormented confession burst from me.

She laughed her sweet tinkling laugh, tip toed up to my lips with a kiss...

" Hell, Jake, I tried proposing to you myself a couple dozen times, but every single time. " She grinned wickedly, sinking to her knees in front of me -

" Every single time, I got on my knees...you unzipped your pants and put this big fat cock in my mouth...like this."

"UUghh!" Her hot wet mouth sheathed me. Soft lips clamping around me so tight, it took my breath away. Wet palms smacking loudly against the tiled wall as I fought for balance on wobbly knees. Her mouth went from tip to base and back again. My length doubling quickly in size and width, gagging her the first few invasions into her throat. Her soapy hands, sliding up and down my legs, over my ass, her tits rubbing up and down my legs, I watched as my hands tangled mindlessly into her hair, guiding, increasing, demanding a erotic pace from her tender mouth...staying at it till I was drained, her mouth, throat and stomach full of what I had endless amounts of to give her.

" Guess who took a ton of pictures at First Beach last night?" She raised her brows in challenge at me as we dried off from our shower.

" Ummm, Rachel?" I guessed utterly clueless.

She shook her head no, drying off from head to toe.

"Sue?" I thought recalling her full gramma mode.

"No!"

"Not Leah ?" I growled a bit in disbelief I'd said her name, let alone thought it.

She only laughed at me more, shaking her head.

"I dunno " I shrugged too preoccupied for silly reindeer games or bonfire photos.

" Your son." she finally gave up, smiling her wicked little smile, which usually meant I was missing out on some deeper meaning.

My son? Really? We only have five of them, I thought, returning the shit eating grin.

"aaaand, while looking at the pictures with him, it appears a certain little girl has caught his eye."

" A _girl_?" I felt a frown take root I couldn't shake. I hadn't seen any glimmers of real interest from any of the boys about _girls_. Not at home, anyway, and hell - they all ran around half naked there. What was so fucking special here...

" Who the hell _caught my son's eye_, here?" I questioned, watching Bella smooth baby lotion over her legs. Propping one foot then the other up on the counter's edge, her hands coasting, soft and smooth through the creamy coating. Watching her open herself up like that...for me...her firm breasts swaying slightly as she bent over each leg, with the lotion.

"Gawd woman..." I groaned cupping her breasts from behind, leaning over her back.

" Fucking Mommy Makeover " I groaned, squeezing her and pinching her tips before spinning her around in my arms. "Best twenty five grand I ever spent...getting my girls, _all of them_ , back in shape after sharing with the babies." I devoured her gorgeous tits, pinching and squeezing. She nearly came watching my arousal from it all.

"Ooooh Jacob, pleease, fuuuucmeee." Her soft little mouth cussing at me was as sexy as seeing it wrapped around my cock. She threaded her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer, loving the appreciative attention I gave freely to her amazing body. I would never tire of this woman.

**Bella**

Those damn tingly butterflies were back. Dancing in my belly and I thought AGAIN, how weird I was starting to feel during sex, about sex. How much better it was getting...wasn't it? Could it? Was it just my imagination?

I'd heard people say, women hitting 40 could develop the sex drive of a 20 year old guy...could I _really, just _be entering my sexual peak ?

I laughed out loud over Jake's head, my nails digging into his scalp.

"What? whats so funny?" he demanded, hooking my left leg with his elbow and pulling me open to him.

" Ohgawd" she gasped at the sight of his face between her thighs, his attention riveted to swelling center, the knowledge of what was coming - literally.

Maybe she was gonna finally make him a very, blissfully, happy man for the next 15 years. They did have some making up to do for all the PG 13 material they'd been trapped into. She just hoped he would be able to keep up with _her _now!

" Oooohh!" she moaned feeling herself slip away, again - she fought for a distraction.

" Jai! It was Jai taking all the pictures. " I gushed, shaking the erotic fog from my brain as the news bubbled out of my tingling body, like a pot boiling over.

"Looks like he's totally smitten with little Jacy."

Jake's eyes went wide with disbelief. His face paled, as he dropped my leg.

" J A C Y?" the letters escaped on a hiss as his face furrowed in concern.

" Like father like son." I chirped, hugging him tight.

"Maybe it was a mistake bringing them here..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me slowly, tucking me under his chin.

He rocked us back n forth under the heat lamp, while he worried out loud about too many w_hatthefuckifs._

"Jake, listen to yourself." I demanded he stop the unleashed worry, the pessimistic outlook. " Dear god, how are you gonna survive a home filled with raging hormones, wall to wall testosterone, estrogen cocktails served up every month, for five to seven business days, _**t****imes three**_. For the next 15 years." I laughed loudly,hearing the absurdity myself, realizing quickly, it was just a tamped down version of hysteria.

He just pulled me closer, still wearing his grave expression. I stood in his arms, listening to his big heart thump unevenly, and worried about him.

We were only on kid number one's puberty.

She was sure she and the girls, would prove to be ten times worse for him than any of the boys she mused, squeezing her thighs together for control.

Thinking back she couldn't help laughing out loud, at how anxious and excited he was to have a ton of kids.

She tried hard to imagine what it would be like for your son to be with your best friend's daughter.

" Jake..look at me.." I demanded tilting my head back to see him.

"This is way better than having him interested in Sammie." I grinned, waiting for the vein in his forehead to burst.

"Sammie! Jezzzus Bella! Take it back! "

He growled loudly, bending over, scooping his arms around me, and tossing me over his shoulder.

" Jacob!" I wailed flopping over his broad shoulder with a unladylike grunt.

" Let me down!" I demanded, pounding my fists against his muscled back.

"Take it back, Bells." he ordered slapping my ass hard.

" Ow!" I protested angrily " Put me down now!"

With a chuckle he let my body slide down his, till I felt the floor under my feet only to pop back up on my toes, into his face.

" Don't EVER slap my ass like that again." I warned with a wave of my finger and a poke into his chest.

Grabbing my finger, he pulled me to him, his eyes blazing.

"Don't _**ever **_insinuate my son, with my ex's daughter...not ever again."

He squeezed my finger hard before letting me go, and walking onto the balcony in his towel.

"Oooow.." I moaned silently, as tears stung my eyes.

That was the first time, I'd ever seen Jake truly mad at me.

And it wouldn't be the last.

~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 3

Thank You, for checking in on this story. I've set up a blog offsite for this story and Take Me By Storm, mostly to post pictures, and interact more freely, and enable some activities later. its at .com

It was finding the ultimate picture of Jai, that got me motivated to write this story again and the Hawaii pictures are always too beautiful not to share. Each new chapter will have a PostCard photo cover, you'll want to see.

I'll be anxious to hear from you and what you think of the pics and the kids!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- PATCHES OF PARADISE

Thier attention turned to the noise floating up to them thru the open balcony doors. The breeze was still blowing in off Second Beach, whipping the curtains around, but now, it carried the voices and laughter of children...lots of children.

Wrapping the skimpy hotel towel around his waist, Jake stepped out on the balcony

"Jeezus, Bella - look at them...theres so many." he murmured in disbelief at the sheer number of kids running around on Second Beach.

Bella joined him, securing her robe firmly at her side, as Jake laid his arm across her shoulders. "When I was growing up, all I had was Embry, Quil and Leah. Paul, Sam and my sisters were older, they all hung out together."

There had to be more than that." Bella urged, "Look, Brady, Colin, Seth.."

"Yeah, the puppies." Jake snorted recalling them coming up just behind him.

"Back then, our families were so intricately entwined with one another. More like family than friends or neighbors. So much more..." His thoughts drifted away to how things used to be, how it was with his dad as Chief. A sharp pang of guilt hit him, when he recalled all the plans he'd had and the promises made to build up this tribe's future. To build up the tribe itself.

Rachel and Paul, Em and Becca, Sam and Leah, Seth, Quil, Brady, Colin. They stood shoulder to shoulder, below the balcony, talking and trading off babies, watching over the action dotted along the beach. The older kids joked and laughed, darting in and out of the waves, throwing a football around. The smaller kids played contentedly in the sand, building castles and throwing sand at each while the tween girls, laid out beneath the rare visiting sunshine, reading gossip magazines and gushing about new book boyfriends. The tweenie bopper boys, were fascinated with digging for hermit crabs, and chasing them along the surf.

"Hey you guys! Get down here!" Rachel waved from below.

" Be right there." Jake yelled, waving back. As soon as he turned away from the railing, Bella tugged on the knot of his towel.

"Huh?" He paused, turning towards the silent interference.

Raising a cautious, questioning brow at him, she didn't let go.

They stared at each other for a long, stiff, moment. Bella holding her breath and her words, waiting. All the emotions of the morning and long, hot night replaying quickly thru their heads.

" I'm sorry." he sputtered, hating the brief spat they had just before going to the balcony. Realizing he was actually apologizing for hurting her in anger, his temper flared again, only at himself, and quickly pulled her in for a tight embrace.

" Sorry for losing my temper." his eyes flickered lower, dancing across her body. "I didn't mean to hurt your finger." he smiled pulling her hand up to his lips for a long soothing kiss to her fingertips.

" I finally get you to our wedding day, then I act like a big oaf." he scoffed, looking miserable, and rejected. " No wonder you put me off for so long...I know I don't deserve you."

" Its just stress, honey," she sympathized with the big oaf because he always worked so hard, he always put so much pressure on himself for things to be picture perfect.

"You've worked so hard for this to be a perfect family vacation, for this _wedding_ to be something meaningful for your people and for the children. I know you didn't sleep well all last week." she confessed, pressing her cheek against his broad, bare chest.

" Or last night..." he teased, kissing the top of her head and cupping her ass cheeks roughly.

They just held each other for a moment - soaking up the feel of each other, gaining strength and grounding, amidst all the chaos swirling around them.

" I wasn't sure how I'd feel once I finally got us all here..." he confessed quietly into the soft, sweet smelling crown of her hair.

Still caged against him by his hold, she leaned back from him, running her fingers through her wet waves." Are you okay, with everything? Is anything bothering you in particular?"

" Everything is gonna be perfect, because you're finally here." With a broad, reassuring smile he tugged her close, taking her into a long, deep, kiss.

"Mmmmmmm" she smiled against his warm lips, her palm gliding down his stubbled cheek. She thought for just a second he should probably shave - but refused to say a word. She loved him a bit too rugged...

"So, are you ready to get all the introductions and grand tour underway? And then... the ultimate initiation into our tribe?" Jake teased, breaking their embrace.

"Initiation?" She asked warily, following him to get dressed.

"Oh yeah, can't let just _anyone _become the mate of a Quileute warrior." he grinned smugly over his shoulder at her, as he grabbed his jeans. " Or the mate of the Chief."

"You're kidding right?" she insisted, stepping into her panties. " I'm pretty sure I've passed every test you could think of over the last 13 years." She smiled defiantly, snapping the waistband of her turquoise flavored bikini panties, with the sheer lace cut outs, into place.

" Of course I am." he laughed, losing all concentration required to keep teasing her as he eyed her panties, and acknowledged them. " Pre vacation visit to Victoria's I see."

" Mandatory." she grinned, tugging the matching bra into place. " Theres just _something_ about having time alone with you..." she purred stalking closer to him. "_Something_ about vacationing in this paradise with you..." she continued, trailing two long, pampered and painted finger nails down his chest. " This,_ this_ makes me hot..." she confessed trailing his dark, thicker, spreading happy trail all the way to his belt. She loved how it was spreading over his belly, almost a perfect circle just around his navel. How the once narrow trail used to begin at his navel and lower into his pants, now connected his previously fine dusting of chest hair all the down into his pants.

He snapped the belt thru its buckle with finality. Locking her out with a smug laugh.

"You're becoming quite the little horndog these days, darlin...what on earth am I gonna have to do to keep you satisfied?"

"Hmmmm, the big V, I suppose." She shrugged teasing him back.

"Ahhhaahhahahahah Ahhhhahaahahahaha" He let loose a huge belly laugh tackling her onto the bed.

After several moments, and a few indecent propositions to fuel him on, he caught his breath...and rolled to his back, pulling her into place on top of him.

" You're so funny, sweetheart. I love being with you." His gaze washed over her, slowly, pointedly, taking in every nuance of her on this the day she would finally, promise him forever.

" I'll never, _ever_, need the big V..." He snorted another laugh at the absurdity of the idea. " not with you, honey. Never with you..." He couldn't help touching her, caressing her, wanting her... "You fuck me and feed me and take care of all of us...I'm a lucky, lucky man, Bella. _ Mrs. Black_." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, knowing the "Mrs Black" thing had been a sore spot for her over the years. She loved shocking people by saying they weren't married.

" Yes you are, Mr. Black!" she smacked his bare chest, bouncing back onto her own feet. " and don't forget it!" Wiggling her ass in his face, she walked away to finish dressing.

After a moments recovery Jake got up to join her, recalling the mile long list he had to get through today.

"But seriously, about initiations..." he broke their companionable silence.

"Paul, Em, Seth, Quil and I came up with something we want to do to give the boys a real initiation into their heritage. A bonding experience of sorts."

"Jake..." she tried warning, again, against pushing too much on the boys on this their first visit.

"No, they'll love it." he defended, knowing Bells was just a little over protective of their boy's civilian status.

" We thought we'd put all the boys through something that would be fun, interactive, pull them together as a team."

"I dunno Jake, you should just let them all get to know each other first,doncha think?"

"This is something they could form bonds over. Something to initiate them into their culture, make them feel they've become a member of the tribe. We're gonna put the older boys though a watered down version of a vision quest before they go home."

He paused, braced for her shriek of disapproval.

"Most of them are way past the _normal _age for a vision quest.." He quickly defended, hope building from her silence.

"Whatever you want to do, Jake...it's your vacation." she smiled with her hands held high. Her sign that she didn't want to know anymore, didn't want involved in what she saw as potential trouble, but something HE would have to go alone, without her.

His heart sank a little without her gushing approval, and only hoped for a much more enthusiastic response from all the boys.

They finished up their morning routine, grabbed some Kona coffee from the room's Keurig and hurried out to the beach.

**Jai**

" Jacob! Jacob come here!" A familiar voiced screeched repeatedly above all the other voices. I glanced around, curious to tag the kid named, Jacob.

I don't know why I finally turned and looked, prolly all the years of hearing Aunt Rachel's persistent hollering. I knew if she kept it up, someone, _anyone_, had better answer her, and quick. Too often it was either me or Jayden to her rescue.

Yep, she was grinning like crazy and motioning_ me_ across the beach to her.

" Me?" I mouthed silently pressing my thumb into my chest.

" Yes silly..who else do you think I was talking to!" she shouted at me with a laugh.

I took off jogging across the sand.

_Uhh, I dunno, kinda thought you were yelling at some kid named..Jacob._ I shoulda shouted back, calling her silly ass out in public.

Good ol'Aunt Rach, was finally losing it. But not to old age. Naw, old age didn't fit her, not my hot ass Aunt Rachel. Not the MILF of our neighborhood. No, Aunt Rach had finally fried her one last brain cell with Uncle Em smoking and cooking with the damn island _pakalolo._

_Only in our family was there GROWNUP brownies and KIDZ brownies._

"Don't tell me you're going deaf already." she teased, tugging on the earbuds hanging from my neck, then swiping affectionately at my hair, pushing it behind my shoulder.

I knew she like the long hair. She'd told all of us time and time again. Uncle Paul was such a chump. Seems like he shaved his shit purposely, just to piss her off.

I leaned down, my hair falling on to her shoulder, providing a curtain of privacy as I whispered to her. " I'm** Jai**, Aunt Rachel. You can't_ really_ expect me to answer when you keep calling, _Jacob._" I pulled back a little, and with my fingertips pinched, I brought them to my lips, repeatedly, as I shook my head. " Just say no..." I teased making the international sign for puffing on_ pakalolo_.

"Oh My gawd, Jai." she smacked my gesturing hand, laughing out loud as color flooded her face.

_The color of ripe summer peaches I thought watching her_.

"I'm so sorry, baby! Whats wrong with me?" she gushed, more embarrassed by calling me Jacob than me calling her out on the dirty deeds.

"How on earth could I ever confuse you two? You are waaay cuter, than your dad." she laughed again, kissing my cheek.

" I dunno." I egged her on.." I'm way cooler than the ol man, too.. wait. You think I'm cuter?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, gaining another girlish giggle. Aunt Rach _loved_ flirting with all the young guys. It totally made her day. You could just tell.

"Being here at home...I can't help it...seeing you on this beach, you remind me so much of your Dad when he was young. Too many memories." she confessed, threading her arm through mine as she leaned into my shoulder.

"I'll vouch for that." The sultry, soft, compliment, floated over my shoulder, then arms wrapping around my waist, hugging. When I was let go, I looked down my right shoulder into the face of a beautiful native woman about Rachels age.

" You do look sooo much like your dad." she blushed just a tiny bit, and then squeezed my arms hard, feeling my muscles. She wasn't nearly as good at the game as Aunt Rach - but you could tell she'd had her day.

" And yes, waaay cuter and waaay cooler." she agreed with a wink, her sexy smirk tugging just the one corner of her mouth. It quivered a little like she was fighting against saying more.

A tingly feeling shot through my body. It was kinda cool having this beautiful woman hug on me and feelin me up, checking my muscles. _Made me think of that gay ass teeny bop guy, on the Kids Choice Awards getting felt up by that hotfuc Megan Fox._

"What did you say your name was?" I asked looking back and forth between the two women I was clearly related to.

"This is your Aunt Leah -Leah Clearwater- Uley." Rachel clarified, then turned tugging a man from behind her. "and this... is your Uncle Sam...Sam Uley."

A stiff moment where we nodded at each other, and Rachel laughed, "Jai Black, ladies and gentlemen."

With a nervous laugh, I put my hand out wondering how much Sam had seen of the touchy feely, teasing ...

" Good to meet you." His grip and piercing gaze told me he'd seen just enough - Sam's voice was loud and deep without even trying. He sounded like a thunderstorm. Dark, heavy, threatening, his voice rolled right through a conversation. Very commanding I thought.

Then he chuckled looking me over...

" Just turn 15?"

" Gonna be 16 in 3 months." I corrected, pulling my hand free of his crushing grip.

" Without a doubt..." he laughed nodding his approval. " Looks like they're feeding you the same things in Hawaii we get here in La Push."

He kept laughing and shaking his head at me.

"You don't know what I'm talkin about do you, kiddo?" he asked in that rough, commanding voice, craning his neck, to see out past my shoulder.

" Umm not really..." I confessed a bit confused. _Unless he was talking about my old man's bullshit. Then I knew exactly what shit he was talking about getting fed to me._

Just seemed disrespectful to the ol man to bring it up. _Was he still talking to me?_

I turned, following Sam's line of vision, which fell on a pretty little girl in a pink bikini.

A pretty little bikini tearing up the sand with a foot ball clutched in her arms.

Being chased down by a herd of guys, that couldn't seem to catch her.

A little pink bikini diving for the goal line.

A little pink bikini top, swinging from the grasp of a shocked defensive tackle.

" Oh fuuchrissakes..." Uncle Sam moaned loudly, jogging off towards the action, tugging his shirt over his head as he went.

"Oh jeezus - Sammie just lost her top!" Rachel squeaked, plastering her hand over her mouth.

" Sams got it..." Leah sighed, turning back to look me over.

"So, its in the water in Hawaii too?" Leah asked Rachel, with a smirky nod towards me.

" Everywhere we go...can't get away from it." Rachel returned the knowing smile, rolling her eyes. " Have you seen Jayden and Billy?"

The 2 women continued talking as I walked away. My attention drawn to the football game in the sand. Co-ed football in the sand? Touch football with the girls...

_My kinda afternoon delight. _

_This place may just have a touch of paradise on its beaches after all._

"Ahhhhright!" Jax announced my arrival. " We get my brother!" He sang out to the opposing side. " We're skins, bro... get your ass over here."

Jogging towards my spot, I peeled off my shirt, hearing the usual shrieks and giggling from the surrounding girls.

Shit - I knew I looked good. Knew I was bigger than everyone my age...hell found out this morning, I'm about the same size as my beast of a dad. And didn't that shit do wonders for my nearly sixteen year old ego.

"Hey man." A bunch of guys put their hands out for various versions of handshakes or fist bumps, as my cuz, Jayden called out the next play.

" Go long - kay, Jai?" he ordered giving me a long hard look then breaking huddle.

We took our places along the scrimmage line.

"OOooooo look at this..." a feminine voice called out to another.

"Oh I am, Sammie... believe you me, I am."

The girls giggles distracted me as the ball was snapped.

I slipped on take off, shoes sucking in the sand. I ran wide, then crossed back over the playing field, my arms out, my head turned to receive, and the only thing coming my way and fast was the two little girls.

I laughed, they looked so cute hauling ass at me with their tiny arms pumping, their faces red with exertion.

Cute, but suddenly, deadly serious and somewhat dangerously determined to get me in their grasp.

The ball smacked into my hands. I turned and took off sprinting, noticing how my shoes filled with sand and felt like they were dragging me down. Just as I needed to cut right, maneuver away from the water, I noticed everyone else was barefoot...

"shit" I thought kicking myself in the ass...I knew better... hell I was barefoot 24-7 at home.

"Watch out, Decker!" the two girls shrieked at me from behind.

"Who?" I wondered looking back at them.

I didn't see a damn thing or hear the answer I was seeking, before I got taken down by a huge wave crashing in around my legs.

Feeling like an eternity later, I crawled up the embankment on hands and knees, the rugged, rocky, beach floor cutting into my palms and knee caps, sputtering salt water from my mouth.

" Fumble fumble..." I heard them screaming and laughing as they scrambled around me, over me, trying to recover the ball from somewhere underneath me. Thier hands were everywhere, seeking, demanding, searching me unapologetically...the 2 tiny girls felt like an entire offensive line on my ass.

I came up on my knees, swinging my arms wide, taking both girls into custody, one wrapped tightly into each arm.

"Hey!"

"Let go!"

" Illegal Hands!"

"Personal FOUL!" They screeched and laughed, kicking, and clawing at my forearms.

Another wave hit, sucking us backwards into the surf. I'd lost my balance, trying to hang onto the girls, now I could only laughed at myself and thier faces underwater, waiting for the churning water to end, and push us up from its grip onto the shore.

When the water cleared, my team had retrieved the ball, and were in the middle of their gay-ass happy dance, as I helped the girls out of the surf, back onto their feet.

" Good job." I congratulated Uncle Sam's kid, with a wink.

" Good job?" she asked confused...wiping sand from her face, and spitting salt water from her tiny pursed, pink lips.

"Yeah" I laughed, "You managed to keep your top on for that play." I felt my cheeks burn for saying that, but they couldn't be any redder than hers. I needed to know if she could get as good as she gave.

"Very funny, _Decker._" she bit at me - un-amused, stomping away through the sand.

The cute quieter one, giving me a freakin boner, rolled her eyes at me and followed.

" What's with this Decker shit?" I asked out loud, to anyone who would answer.

"Decker's a running back for Denver." Jayden announced dryly.

" Sooo?" I questioned again holding my arms out to the retreating girls.

Jayden hooked me by the neck, wrestling my face two inches too close to his cock.

" When the Seahawks and Broncos played in the Super Bowl last year...a bunch of Seahawk girls were droolin over this Bronco, Decker." He growled the explanation down at me, before throwing me to the side, yelling, " I don't care what you say, Lil Bro...you can't suck my dick out here! Stay off my cock!"

Everyone laughed, trudging across the sand, to opposing sides for huddle.

" Ooohhh, I get it, the girls call me Decker cuz they're hot for the outsider! Droolin for the irresistible enemy!" I acknowledged, dragging myself back up to standing on my own two size twelves, kinda pissed at Jayden's little show. He may be five years older, but I've definitely bypassed his ass in size and strength. Just never once thought about hurting or embarrassing him with it.

"They think you look like him,_ Bro_." Jax shouldered me hard as he passed by, stuffing the ball into my gut.

"Ooof! Huh?" I palmed the ball, and kicked off my shoes. "okay..word, I guess."

Feeling totally out of it for not knowing this guy, I headed to our huddle trying to replay the whole damn super bowl in my head. Nostril man was the only guy that stuck out in my mind. They couldn't mean I looked like _him!_ Naw-way he was on Seattle's team anyway.

" So, is that a good thing?" I called out after the girls, who were huddleing like some intense motherfuckers with their team.

"Arrrrrgh!" "Get him"..."pretty boys die.." Under a thunder of grunts and groans, my own damn team tackled me in the sand, feeding me a big ol slice of sand flavored humble pie.

The teasing went on. And on. Everyone seemingly targeting me for no reason other than I was the new kid in the game.

Everyone but the quiet, cutie. She was soft, and sexy and focused and damn fast.

Nothing got by her. It was like she has ESP on the plays.

I grabbed the last pass out of thin air, soaring way above her tiny hands, for a fierce interception.

Landing with a grunt, her groan of frustration echoed just behind my shoulder, lighting a fire under my ass. I took off for the line in the sand.. our goal... so close! I felt one, two, _ooops!_ three, tugs on my low hanging board shorts. Surf shorts I reaaally should have re-tied, re-secured a couple plays ago.

Suddenly, the breeze blowing against me was _wooo!_ inexplicably cooling! I glanced down to see all my goods swinging in the breeze, as an even cooler set of knuckles grazed over every inch of my bare ass, a tiny hand, clutching the waistband of my shorts, dragging them to my knees.

All tangled up in my own damn pants, facing god, the wide open Pacific, a flock of seagulls, and our goal line drawn clearly in the wet sand - I fell face first, across the goal as strong, persistent hands pulled down on my shoulders, my shorts tying me at the ankles.

With both teams jeering and cheering and taunting around us, I flipped onto my back, when little miss defensive tackle had made her self just a bit too comfy on my backside.

_Like I was some hog tied trophy she caught_.

"Great Job!" she smiled down at me, as something insulting spewed from her pretty lips, for laughs at my expense.

I rocked my hips upward, almost bucking her off me, grabbing her attention _fast_ as to what she was sitting on.

She stilled on top of me instantly as the chaos continued around us, gulping, as her face turned the shade of summer ripe peaches..._my favorite_...I sighed looking up at her.

_I'll never forge__t That Moment. _ Seeing realization dawn on her face, knowing she felt me, seeing that innocent unnamed, confusing, feeling called lust, crawl into her eyes.

All for me.

Seeing goosebumps erupting across her body, watching as her nipples got hard under her bikini top...feeling my cock twitch against her heat, her warmth wet my belly.

" I know right!" I joked her back. " Who knew I'd score with you, just two hours after we met."

The guys all broke out laughing. The lewd offers flying... "

c'mere Jace, I got something you can sit on."

" You don't gotta rip my pants off , baby - just ask."

" C'mere, we need a tight end on our side.."

She lurched to her feet angrily. Glaring down at me, speechless. Rooted to her spot by fury as I wiggled my pants back up my legs, watching her stare at me, the whole time.

" Like what you see?" I teased, jumping to my feet as I tied my board shorts back together and walked away.

Her huffs and puffs, and inaudible mumbled whimpering, was music to my burning ears.

"Better shut your mouth, before he puts something in it." Arikia teased her quietly behind my back, as I got out of earshot.

The two girls flew into a wildly animated and combative discussion after that.

The game had effectively come to an end with the invasion of parents on the beach.

I could only imagine who all had witnessed my totally uneclipsed mooning, compliments of Jacy Clearwater.

And what they'd have to say about it.

Digging through a styrofoam ice chest, I retrieved two bottles of water downing them quickly. I was trying to catch my breath when Jack wandered over for a breather.

"What's their names?" He asked casually, before sucking down his water.

"The feisty one?" I started...swiping his bottle for another gulp.

"With the peek a boo bikini top?" Jack chuckled looking after her.

" Yeah" I laughed with him. " She's Sammy - Uncle Sam's daughter." I indicated with a nod to our left where the adults were congregating now, mom and dad included.

" Who?" Jack looked at me like I'd grown another head.

"Our dear old _Uncle Sam and Aunt Leah." _ I growled, pointing to where Rachel still stood gabbing away with Sam & Aunt Leah.

Jack shrugged, unmoved by the familial revelations.

"And, _that one..._" I slapped him on the back of his head to make sure he listened.

" **That one**...is... mine." I laughed taking in Jack's reaction, while tossing the empty bottles aside.

" Seriously?" my younger brother asked wide eyed, trotting after e across the sand.

" As a heart attack, lil bro." I could still feel the smug grin in place and the tingle in my cock as I walked over to properly introduce myself to Jacy Clearwater.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~~

"So, are you guys all set for tonight?" Becca gushed, the minute they hit the sand.

" Yep! thanks to you sis." Kissing her cheek, Jake whispered a heartfelt thanks. "Bec's had literally arranged everything and kept it all a secret from you, until now."

he informed the increasingly wary Bella.

"All any of us needs to do - is just be in the designated spot at sundown." Becca said hugging Bells for reassurance.

"It'll all be fine, sweetie... I promise you won't feel on the spot. I know you and this subject inside and out." she promised with a wink.

"Wow, having the Lodge upgraded to a 4 star facility - really makes a difference doesn't it?"

Stepping back, I surveyed all the changes around the Rez since I'd last been home 15 years ago.

Putting together the fresh council, and setting Seth in as my right hand had been as productive a design as it was for my business plan from 25 years ago.

Improving the lodging facilities, boosted attendance at Quileute functions, as well tourism, having a remarkable impact on our economy.

Bella hooked her arm through mine, pulling me from my business mode.

" So whats the plan in detail?" she asked with a subtle tug on my arm. That was her code for needing some private conversation time.

" I'm so glad you asked, almost Mrs. Black. Will you excuse us Becca? I'm gonna take wifey poo on a walk down Second Beach..."

" You're such a goober, Jacob" Becca snorted, returning to her cell phone and child watch.

" Sooo." Bella leaned into him while they strolled the beach, trying to convey affection but feeling more self conscious than anything. " Whats the plan tonight? The specifics, just so I know what to expect." she asked as they strolled the beach alone.

" Well, the event is a community celebration. I mean, just us coming home, _coming here" _ he corrected himself with a flash of Bella's eyes, "would mean an all out potlatch."

"Potlatch? you mean a potluck" she asked, familiar with what that all meant.

" Sorta.." Jake sifted around through his head trying to explain tribal stuff she wasn't aware of.

"We're going down to the beach at sunset with just the family."

"Extended family?" she clarified.

"Yes.." he smiled at her growing enthusiasm. "where we'll do a very simple, very old traditional ceremony, binding ourselves to each other. Its not even called marriage." he smiled down at her.

" Really?" she returned the smile.

" Bells..." he dropped to his knees in the sand in front of her." This isn't anything more or less than we want it to be." Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he buried his face in her chest. Tugging her tightly to him.

" For me, I want it all! All the promises, the clichés, the I do's and I will forevers. Through sickness and health even past death, I want you, Bella. I'm willing to tell the world, our part of it anyway, and promise your god, and mine, and all the people in between I'm in it forever with you."

" Oh Jake.." her eyes filled with wet emotion, her fingers, nervously playing with his hair, her heart thundering in her chest, making her shaky.

"But I understand your side to it, sweetie. I do. I know your differing beliefs and fears don't diminish your love or commitment to me - not one bit. I know what we have here...in here." he clarified, holding their hands to his heart, " I know what's in here, is the same, yet stronger, bigger, brighter, raging fire, we had for each other since that first day."

"And you're right, Jake, my sweet Jacob...Nothing, not voicing it out loud, or making it legal, commercializing it, trivializing it, cliche-ing it, paper-izing it."

"Poking it" he laughed tickling her ribs, as she took a deep breath, and he rose to his feet again. She grabbed his invading finger...

"Not even Twisting it." she reminded him of the morning spat, not forgetting to kiss the momentary booboo away.

Pulling her lips from his large familiar hand, their eyes met. Thier fingers entwining,

he held his breath, beating back his emotions.

" Nothing will ever come between us and what we have." she finally said it to him, and he knew she truly meant it with every ounce of her being, for the first time in their life.

" Mom!"

" Daddy!"

" There you guys are! C'mon!" Rachel ordered. " I'm gonna need a damn bull horn to get through this day." she huffed, collapsing onto the big driftwood log behind them.

" We're team Hawaii!" Ella and Anna chirped happily, as the flood of family from Hawaii, seemed to follow Rach over to this location, tumbling one by one onto the sand, around the driftwood.

'What team are you?' Jai asked his dad pointedly, as he reached the group in an obviously disgruntled state.

Bella raised a questioning look at him.

" You're Hawaii." he smiled kissing her mouth...a promise to get back to them as soon as possible.

"You daddy!' what team are you!" Anna persisted

"Are you Team LaPush?" Jack taunted

"Yeah dad - whats this all about?" Jax demanded

" Why do we have to have teams..." CJ whined

" LaPush has so many more people on their team.." Wills worried out loud.

" Yeah so many more cool people..: Jai grumbled.

" Whoa! whoa whoa!" Jake complained right back at them.

" I'm Switzerland!" he announced loud and proud his hands held high.

" Im here for everyone, today!" Drowned out by cheers and jeers, he began doling out chores to everyone around him.

" Whats this all about?" Bella asked Rachel, taking a seat next to her on the driftwood.

Breaking into a huge shit eating smile, Rach squeezed Bella's hand. " Jake had the best idea, tonight's gonna be a combination of Hawaiian traditions, and Quileute traditions..."Team Hawaii" is responsible for setting up the luau!"


End file.
